


Основано на реальных событиях

by fandom_MassEffect, MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post ME3, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Знаменитая сценаристка "Флота и флотилии" собирается работать над новым фильмом о самом ярком романе минувшей войны. Но у нее есть собственные представления о том, как развивались события.





	Основано на реальных событиях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Based On a True Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063799) by [thievinghippo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thievinghippo/pseuds/thievinghippo). 



Тали излучала раздражение всем своим видом.

— Кила, ну и упрямые же эти люди! — воскликнула она, скрестив руки на груди и возмущенно мотнув головой.

— Для тебя я упрямый капитан, — хмыкнула Шепард. Она села и потянулась рукой себе за спину, пытаясь поправить подушку. Тали сразу же метнулась ей на помощь.

Шепард кивнула в знак благодарности и отвела взгляд.

— Это займет столько времени... — попыталась она оправдаться, но собственный виноватый тон показался ей не совсем убедительным.

Тали медленно обвела взглядом больничную палату.

— Можно подумать, ты такую бурную жизнь здесь ведешь.

— А вот этого не надо, — возразила Шепард. — Терапия отнимает кучу времени. И ты не поверишь, с каким количеством альянсовского дерьма мне приходится разбираться. К тому же мне хотелось бы проводить с Гаррусом чуть больше, чем пять минут в день.

— Фильм снимут в любом случае, хоть с твоим участием, хоть без него. Так разве ты не хочешь сказать свое веское слово? — поинтересовалась Тали, и Шепард различила в ее голосе нотку отчаяния.

— Тебя бы это порадовало, верно? — задумчиво спросила она. Видит бог, из всех ее друзей Тали сильнее всех нуждалась в хоть каких-то положительных эмоциях. Она поняла, что любит Кэла'Ригара прямо перед падением Тессии и сразу же получила сообщение о его гибели. К счастью, новость оказалась ошибочной, но Кэл все еще находился в очень тяжелом состоянии. К тому же он остался на Палавене, а ретрансляторы обещали починить месяцев через шесть-восемь.

— Очень, — кивнула Тали.

— Ну что ж, я думаю, мне еще повезло, что она хочет со мной побеседовать. В последнем фильме, который обо мне сняли, не было ни слова правды, — согласилась Шепард.

Тали хлопнула в ладоши.

— Кила, сценаристка «Флота и флотилии» придет сюда и будет с нами разговаривать! Поверить не могу!

— С нами? Кажется, ты говорила, что она собирается делать фильм обо мне и Гаррусе, потому что видела, как мы танцуем танго.

— Ей нужен взгляд со стороны. А кто лучше подойдет для этого, если не я? — заявила Тали. — Интересно, а нельзя ли предложить роль Гарруса тому актеру, который играл Белликуса?

Шепард поморщилась.

— У него слишком короткий гребень. У Гарруса гораздо красивее.

— Как я люблю, когда меня объективируют! — раздался голос с порога.

Шепард улыбнулась своему турианцу и похлопала по матрасу. Прежде чем сесть, Гаррус наклонился к ней и на мгновение прижался лобной пластиной к ее лбу. Затем он непринужденно взял ее за руку — одно из многих отличий в их поведении после войны. Раньше они старались не проявлять чувств на публике, но теперь пользовались любой возможностью, чтобы прикоснуться друг к другу, словно напоминая себе, что все еще живы.

— Шепард согласилась поговорить со сценаристкой, — объявила Тали, чуть не подпрыгивая на стуле. — Я уверена, Гаррус, ей будет интересно и тебя выслушать...

— Ну уж нет. — Он покачал головой. — Если Шепард хочет с ней поговорить, это ее дело, но я не стану обсуждать свои личные отношения с незнакомкой.

— Тебе напомнить, что у меня все еще есть дробовик? — с невинным видом поинтересовалась Тали.

Гаррус щелкнул мандибулами (человек бы на его месте закатил глаза).

— Бош’тет, — подытожила Тали и продолжила: — Надеюсь, мое имя будет в титрах. Может, даже со словами благодарности.

— Между прочим, ты сам виноват, — заметила Шепард и ткнула Гарруса в бок, прямо над талией, этой потрясающей талией, которую она как следует не обнимала со дня накануне битвы за Землю. Будь прокляты Жнецы и ее раны. — Если бы ты не вытащил меня на танцпол, мы не попались бы на глаза этой тетке.

— И я бы проиграл Джимми пари о том, что со мной ты затанцуешь по-настоящему? Ни за что на свете! — ответил Гаррус и погладил ее когтем по щеке.

Шепард рассеянно провела ладонью по голой коже на черепе. Ее волосы только-только начали отрастать. Рано или поздно они перестанут быть похожими на персиковый пушок. Скорее даже рано. Прошло всего четыре месяца со дня битвы за Землю, и три из них она провела в коме. Лечение — дело небыстрое.

— Тали, так ты договоришься о встрече? — спросила Шепард.

Тали радостно кивнула. Шепард не помнила, когда в последний раз видела подругу такой счастливой. Ее чувства после Ранноха были более приглушенными, смешанными с грустью. А теперь она буквально светилась от радости.

— Я все организую!

* * *

Фавия Т’Лана вошла в палату с таким видом, словно ждала аплодисментов. Тали уже успела все о ней рассказать. Матрона была замужем семь раз, и все ее мужья принадлежали к короткоживущим расам. После смерти последнего, саларианца, она поклялась никогда больше никого не любить и с головой ушла в творчество. «Флот и флотилия» был лишь одним из многих фильмов, к которым она написала сценарии.

Она с очевидным неудовольствием окинула взглядом тесную больничную палату.

— Капитан Шепард?

— Для меня большая честь встретиться с вами, госпожа Т’Лана! — выпалила Тали, спрыгивая со стула.

— Тали’Зара, не так ли?

— Тали’Зора, но можете называть меня, как вам будет угодно, — возбужденно протараторила Тали и указала жестом на кровать. — А это капитан Шепард.

Шепард кивнула.

— Привет.

Тали похлопала рукой по спинке пластикового стула, предлагая азари присесть. Та села. Очень осторожно.

— Неужели для такой важной персоны, как вы, не смогли найти более удобное помещение?

— В этом госпитале нет отделения для ВИП-клиентов, — ответила Шепард. — Мне дали двух охранников и отдельную палату. Ничего большего мне не нужно.

— Скромность. Не уверена, что будет выигрышно смотреться на экране, — вздохнула Фавия. — Ну что ж, давайте посмотрим на вас.

Шепард старалась не ерзать под пристальным взглядом Фавии, казалось, не упускающим ни одного недостатка. Хотелось бы ей знать, что думает о ней азари. Шепард прекрасно понимала, что сейчас в ней нет ничего общего с той женщиной в баре. Тогда на ней была косметика и узкое платье-футляр, ведь ей так хотелось принарядиться для Гарруса. А сейчас ее лицо наполовину сожжено, а тело испещрено шрамами после взрыва на Цитадели.

Раньше она не считала себя тщеславной, но оказалось, что ей больно видеть себя в зеркале. Хотя Гаррус и продолжал уверять, что она прекрасна и что ее шрамы — произведения искусства, в это было трудно поверить. Если эта азари, с ее лавандовыми узорами на лице и в струящемся платье, скажет хоть что-нибудь о ее внешности, ее уверенность в себе, которую они с Гаррусом так старательно восстанавливали, может дать трещину.

К счастью, Фавия ограничилась замечанием:

— Должно быть, вы самая сильная личность в галактике.

Шепард только сейчас заметила, что все это время не дышала.

— Многие пережили гораздо больше испытаний, чем я.

Фавия активировала омни-тул и напустила на себя деловой вид.

— Итак, я ждала в баре подругу, когда музыка вдруг изменилась. Я увидела, как турианец выводит на танцпол человеческую женщину. Сначала их движения были неуверенными, но под конец их танец превратился в чистый секс. Вы хотя бы успели выйти из казино, прежде чем набросились друг на друга?

Шепард почувствовала, что краснеет, вспомнив, как они завернули в мужской туалет, перед тем как отправиться на квартиру.

— Дай-ка угадаю, вы занимались сексом в уборной? — вмешалась Тали, качнув головой. — Почему вы все время так палитесь?

— Мы не палимся... погоди, но ты же никогда на нас не натыкалась! — воскликнула Шепард и зажала рот ладонью.

— Джокер вел записи, — с самодовольным видом заявила Тали. — Вас ловили Кайден, Трейнор и Донелли, так?

— Я не стану отвечать на этот вопрос.

— То есть смело можно утверждать, что у вас с Вакарианом полноценная сексуальная жизнь? — уточнила Фавия.

— А разве это не должен быть романтический фильм для подростков? — спросила Шепард неожиданно сдавленным голосом. — Я бы не хотела, чтобы секс...

— Я просто задаю вопросы, чтобы лучше понять своих персонажей, — небрежно отмахнулась Фавия. — Итак, судя по документам, вы познакомились во время расследования по делу Сарена. Расскажите, что произошло.

Шепард улыбнулась, вспомнив первую встречу с Гаррусом. Просто удивительно — как легко они могли разминуться и никогда больше не встретиться. Что если бы Паллин поручил это дело другому следователю или лифт ехал бы еще медленнее?

Иногда она скучала по прежнему Гаррусу. Он казался таким юным и почти невинным. В самые трудные времена, преследуя Сарена, а затем и коллекционеров, Шепард даже начинала сомневаться в правильности своего решения взять его на борт. Может, его жизнь была бы более счастливой, если бы в тот день она просто прошла мимо, не ответив на его приветствие.

Но затем она напоминала себе, что тот Гаррус вырос в ее Гарруса. Ее Гаррус разговаривал на равных с самыми значительными личностями в галактике, генералы отдавали ему честь, и ему она доверяла больше, чем любому другому разумному существу во вселенной.

— Если честно, там не было ничего интересного, — призналась Шепард. — Ему поручили вести дело Сарена, мы встретились в Башне Совета и обсудили ход расследования.

— И это все?

— Ну, при второй нашей встрече дело дошло до вооруженного столкновения, — добавила Шепард, кивнув.

— Это гораздо лучше, — ответила Фавия, встала со стула и принялась расхаживать по палате. — Я уже представляю...

 

_— Я знаю, что ты что-то затеваешь! — прошипел офицер Вакариан, пытаясь вырваться из пут. Он взглянул на Сарена Артериуса и угрожающе произнес: — Что ты скрываешь?_

_Сарен со смехом покачал головой._

_— Твое расследование закончено, Гаррус._

_— Его расследование только начинается!_

_Капитан Шепард вбежала в комнату с оружием наголо._

_— Сдавайся, Сарен! Не вынуждай меня применять силу._

_— Ни за что!_

_Раздался взрыв дымовой шашки, и Сарен исчез._

_— Черт! — воскликнула Шепард. — Сбежал!_

_Она взглянула на привязанного к стулу турианца. Их взгляды встретились, и Шепард поняла, что ее жизнь никогда уже не будет прежней..._

 

Шепард закашлялась.

— На самом деле все было не совсем так.

— Художественная вольность, — пожала плечами Фавия. — Ваш роман называют самой яркой историей любви на минувшей войне. Вы думаете, люди станут покупать билеты, если на экране вы просто подойдете к нему и представитесь? Как мне с этим работать?

— А мне нравится, — сказала вдруг Тали.

— Тогда к чему весь этот разговор?! — Шепард с возмущенным видом откинулась на подушки. — Пишите, что вам в голову взбредет. 

— Зато мы с Шепард познакомились гораздо интереснее, — обратилась к сценаристке Тали. — Там были взрывы и наемные убийцы.

— А с чего собственно начался ваш роман? — спросила Фавия, не обратив на Тали ни малейшего внимания.

— Если честно, мне кажется, что роман и наши отношения начались в разное время, — призналась Шепард.

— Это потому что вы тупые оба, — встряла Тали. — Вся команда знала, что у вас любовь, но ни ты, ни он этого не понимали.

— Поняли же со временем.

— И все, что для этого потребовалось, это расстаться на полгода и увериться в смерти друг друга, — заявила Тали, скрестив руки на груди.

— О чем это вы? — вмешалась Фавия. — Что там насчет смерти?

— Мы собирались пройти сквозь ретранслятор «Омега-4». Думали, что назад не вернемся. Шепард и Гаррус начали спать друг с другом, но убеждали себя, что это у них просто дружба такая. Два бош’тета.

— А что потом? — спросила Фавия.

— Ну... — начала было Шепард, но Фавия взмахнула рукой.

— Пусть лучше Тали’Зора расскажет.

Тали просияла. 

— Недели через две после самоубийственного задания Шепард сдалась Альянсу. Гаррус поехал на Палавен. Еще через шесть месяцев напали Жнецы. Гаррус думал, что Шепард погибла. Шепард думала, что Гаррус погиб. И вот тогда они поняли, что все это время любили друг друга.

— Вот с этим я могу работать! — с довольным видом объявила Фавия и потерла ладони. — Шепард, можете поделиться подробностями?

Шепард отвернулась к окну. Три дня, пока она была уверена, что Гаррус мертв, оказались худшими в ее жизни. Она была в больнице Гуэрта и разговаривала с доктором Чаквас, когда пришло сообщение о нападении Жнецов на Палавен. Новость в буквальном смысле выбила у нее землю из-под ног — Карин пришлось даже поддержать ее за плечи, чтобы не дать упасть.

— Тали правильно все рассказала, — подтвердила Шепард слабым голосом. — Мы нашли друг друга на Менае, куда я прибыла, чтобы спасти примарха Палавена.

— Могу себе представить... — мечтательно произнесла Фавия.

 

_Шепард глядела на Палавен, и скупая слезинка текла у нее по щеке._

_— О, Гаррус, какой же я была глупой!.._

_— Тварь на левом фланге!_

_Шепард повернулась и бросилась к чудовищу с пистолетом в руке. Лепестки пламени вырывались из ее омни-тула, пока она поливала тварь пистолетным огнем. Турианские солдаты тем временем пытались зайти к врагу в тыл._

_После минутного сражения чудовище было повержено. Шепард наклонилась вперед, пытаясь отдышаться. Она взглянула на солдат, и ее сердце замерло._

_— Гаррус?_

_Услышав свое имя, он обернулся. Их взгляды встретились._

_— Шепард!_

_Уже через мгновение они упали друг к другу в объятия..._

 

Фавия с задумчивым видом приложила палец к подбородку.

— Вы целуетесь или лбами третесь?

— Что? — переспросила Шепард.

— Я была замужем за турианцем триста лет тому назад, так что я знаю их привычки. Целуетесь или третесь?

— Это так важно?

— Конечно.

Зажмурившись, Шепард ответила:

— Если мы здороваемся или прощаемся, то соприкасаемся лбами. Но это неважно. На Менае мы ничего подобного не делали.

— Да ну! — фыркнула Фавия.

— Мы были на задании, — сказала Шепард. — Мы обменялись рукопожатием. И все. Прочие выражения чувств были позже. За закрытой дверью.

— Рукопожатие, — повторила Фавия. — Капитан, я не могу...

— С этим работать? — закончила за нее Шепард. — Я уже поняла.

— А как насчет Омеги? — неожиданно вмешалась Тали. — Арха...

— Тали, — произнесла Шепард самым что ни на есть командным голосом. Хотя Ария и уверяла, что теперь, когда три банды наемников у нее под контролем, охота на Архангела прекращена, не стоило испытывать судьбу. Чем меньшее число живых существ знают о Гаррусе и Архангеле, тем лучше. А если вставить это в фильм, случится катастрофа.

Тали сразу поняла, что перешла черту.

— Прости, Шепард.

Шепард в ответ взяла ее за руку и слегка сжала. Ничего страшного.

Фавии не терпелось продолжить.

— А как насчет вашего первого сексуального опыта? Это произошло до того, как вы осознали свои чувства друг к другу?

Тали похлопала Шепард по ладони.

— Я покажу. — Она вытянула вверх по пальцу на каждой руке. — О, Шепард, мне так трудно справляться со стрессом, — произнесла она низким голосом, шевеля одним из пальцев при каждом слове.

— Тали...

Теперь задвигался второй палец, и Тали продолжила, сделав голос более высоким:

— О, Гаррус, я помогу тебе расслабиться! — И затем Тали прижала пальцы друг к другу, издавая чмокающие звуки. — Вот именно так все случилось!

Шепард не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Самое забавное, что это почти правда.

— То есть, сначала у вас был секс по дружбе?

Шепард кивнула.

Фавия сжала двумя пальцами переносицу и нахмурилась.

— И как же мне с этим работать?

Шепард пожала плечами.

— Даже солдатам иногда нужен секс.

— Нам нужно больше драмы! — объявила Фавия, хлопнув себя по бедру. — Из-за чего вы ссорились?

— Да мы и не ссорились, если честно, — ответила Шепард. Конечно, у них случались разногласия, но им в голову не приходило тратить на ссоры свое драгоценное время. Из-за этого мысли о будущем иногда вызывали у Шепард некоторые опасения. Впереди у них целая куча времени, а они оба такие упрямцы...

— Врешь, — сказала Тали.

— Что?

— Я же видела, как ты собиралась лететь на Омегу. 

Шепард со стоном вспомнила тот единственный случай, когда она устроила Гаррусу разнос на глазах у всех. К тому времени она уже не воспринимала его как своего подчиненного и считала равным во всем. Но в конце концов, это был ее корабль и ее команда. Ее вовсе не напрягало, когда они обсуждали ее решения наедине, но заявить перед всей командой, что он не отпустит ее на Омегу?..

Хуже всего, что она прекрасно понимала его страхи. Черт, да она же чувствовала то же самое! Гаррусу до сих пор снились кошмары об этом чертовом астероиде, хотя он и пытался это скрывать. Призраки Омеги будут преследовать его до конца дней. А она собиралась лезть в пекло на пару с одной только Арией. Если бы Гаррус сказал ей все это наедине, она бы и глазом не моргнула. Но перед всеми...

— Ну хорошо, пару раз мы с ним спорили, — призналась Шепард.

Фавия закинула руки за голову. 

— Это не совсем то, что нужно, — протянула она. И вдруг ее глаза вспыхнули. — Любовный треугольник! Всем нравятся любовные треугольники!

— Но... — Шепард сдвинула брови. — Не было у нас никаких треугольников.

Тали выразительно кашлянула.

— Вы что-то хотите добавить? — протянула Фавия с многозначительным видом и закинула ногу на ногу.

— Тали, не было никаких треугольников! — изумленно воскликнула Шепард. — Ты же в курсе, да? Я вообще ни о ком больше не думала с тех пор, как повстречала Гарруса. И я уверена, что Гаррус относится ко мне точно так же!

— Конечно, сиха. Как скажешь, Лола, — рассмеялась Тали. — Она умалчивает о том, госпожа Т’Лана, что добрая половина команды была от нее без ума.

— И вы тоже? — неожиданно спросила Фавия. — Ну же, рассказывайте.

Тали застыла на месте, и Шепард увидела, как расширились ее глаза под маской. Ей вспомнилось, как Тали однажды сказала, что согласилась бы соединиться с ней костюмами. В то время Шепард так и не поняла, было ли это намеком на что-то серьезное. Но больше Тали эту тему не поднимала, и все постепенно забылось.

К счастью, Тали была избавлена от необходимости отвечать.

— Нет, это не подойдет, слишком похоже на «Флот и флотилию». Хм... а если азари? У вас ведь в команде была азари? Доктор Т’Сони, верно? Вот это может сыграть. Но я думаю, что треугольник должен быть с участием Гарруса. Я уже это вижу.

 

_Маленькая голубая ладонь скользнула по его плечу._

_— Снова один, Гаррус?_

_— Шепард нужно победить в войне, — ответил Гаррус, допивая бренди._

_Лиара села рядом с ним, чуточку ближе, чем следует. Гаррус попытался отодвинуться, но она положила руку ему на затылок. Он машинально зажмурился и сразу же заставил себя вновь открыть глаза, напоминая себе, что это не рука Шепард._

_— Что значит победа в войне, если ради нее приходится жертвовать самым важным? — произнесла Лиара чувственным шепотом. — Именно это и делает твоя Шепард._

_Гаррус взял ее за руку._

_— Я ценю твое сочувствие, Лиара, но мне это не нужно._

_Она наклонилась к нему, беззастенчиво вторгаясь в его личное пространство._

_— Ты так напряжен. Я просто пытаюсь помочь..._

_— Гаррус? — донеслось от двери._

_— Шепард! — Он поморщился, видя удивление в ее глазах._

_Лиара окинула его очередным страстным взглядом и встала._

_— Я уже ухожу. Помни, что я сказала тебе, Гаррус..._

 

— Нет! — воскликнули Тали и Шепард в один голос.

— Но нужно ведь добавить драмы, — возразила Флавия, рассерженно всплеснув руками. — Вы не даете мне материала, с которым можно работать!

Тали встала и уперлась кулаками в бедра.

— Вам не с чем работать?! Прямо перед вашим носом разворачивается история двух храбрых, прекрасных солдат, которые рисковали всем, чтобы спасти галактику! Они полюбили друг друга, когда все вокруг рушилось, и каждый раз просыпались с мыслью, что этот день может стать для них последним. И вам этого мало?!

— Но где огонь, где драма? Мне нужна история влюбленных, которые танцевали танго у меня на глазах, а не история солдат, — ответила Фавия, вздернув нос.

— Драма? Да видели бы вы лицо Гарруса, когда он думал, что она не выживет. Как будто весь его мир рассыпался на куски, и у него нет выбора, кроме как идти по обломкам! — Тали буквально излучала чистую, неудержимую ярость. — А Шепард несла на своих плечах судьбу всей галактики, и все, что ей было нужно, это единственный поцелуй украдкой, который давал ей силы продолжать борьбу.

— Все это прекрасно, Тали’Зора, но для сценария этого мало.

— Если вы не можете с этим работать, то... то... — Тали перевела дыхание и вскинула голову, глядя Фавии прямо в глаза. — То вы не та сценаристка, которая подарила миру Белликуса и Шалей.

Фавия выключила омни-тул.

— С меня хватит. Я не собираюсь оставаться здесь и терпеть оскорбления, — едко заявила она. — Спасибо за потраченное время, капитан. Я надеюсь, вы скоро поправитесь.

Она встала и ушла, не оглянувшись. Через мгновение ничто в палате не напоминало о ее визите.

Шепард моргнула.

— Тали, прости...

Тали только рукой махнула.

— Идеальная история любви у нее перед носом, а она не видит. Когда вы увидели друг друга в первый раз после победы над Жнецами... Из этого могла бы получиться такая сцена... Даже лучше, чем сцена на балконе!

Шепард слышала дыхание Тали под маской. Похоже, она плакала.

— Тали...

— Я так скучаю по Кэлу’Ригару, Шепард. Мы переписываемся, но этого мало. Мне так его не хватает.

— Всего полгода, Тали, и ты продолжишь свою собственную историю любви.

— Я никогда не умела ждать, — вздохнула Тали.

Комнату затопило молчание. Тали сидела, обхватив себя руками, и Шепард было больно на нее смотреть. Нужно было что-то сделать.

— Хочешь посмотреть «Флот и флотилию»?

Тали задумчиво качнула головой.

— Версию с песнями?

Шепард похлопала по матрасу, включая другой рукой омни-тул. Тали плюхнулась на кровать, положив голову ей на плечо.

— Как будто у меня есть выбор.

* * *

Вечером Фавия вернулась в госпиталь. Она понадеялась, что, возможно, ей удастся вытянуть из Шепард больше информации, когда под ногами не будет путаться эта назойливая кварианка.

Дверь палаты была приоткрыта, и Фавия заглянула внутрь. Шепард сидела в кровати, а Гаррус сидел рядом с ней и держал ее за руку.

Фавия затаила дыхание, глядя, как Гаррус наклоняется и что-то шепчет Шепард на ухо, поглаживая ее по щеке. Шепард поймала его руку и нежно поцеловала внутреннюю сторону запястья.

Окутывающая их аура любви и доверия казалась почти ощутимой. Перед Фавией были два уставших солдата, которые срослись друг с другом сердцем и душой. Она попыталась представить, каково это — проживать день за днем, зная, что в любой момент ты можешь потерять своего любимого, и при этом находить время для танго.

Фавия в последний раз окинула их взглядом и тихо ушла, не решившись нарушить уединение. Она невольно улыбнулась, ощутив знакомую искру, за которой следовал целый поток идей.

Вот теперь она знала, что сможет с этим работать.


End file.
